Sous la douche
by Caromiie
Summary: Sous la douche, sous ses yeux... quoi de mieux?  A lire juste avant d'aller au lit! * *'


Voili, voila ma deuxième fiction !

Je vous présente un petit OS, plus grand que mon premier (XD).

Disclaimer : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, à part le scénario de ce texte.

Cette fanfiction sort de mon imagination. Elle raconte, enfin, Bella raconte un rêve... ^^''

* * *

><p><strong>Sous la douche<strong>

Après plusieurs tentatives, je n'arrivais toujours pas à oublier ces rêves. Mon esprit me jouait des tours. Voilà mon rêve le plus prenant de Jacob Black.

Jacob était rentré chez lui. Je supposai qu'il venait de courir en puissance le long de la forêt. Il était trempe, couvert de boue et dénudé à cause de sa transformation, seule une petite étoffe était fermement attachée à sa taille. Traversant à toute vitesse la salle à manger en direction de la salle de bain, on devinait essaiment son intention : se débarrasser de cette saleté. Il entra dans la salle de douche, détacha le bout de T-shirt de sa taille et le jeta dans un bac à l'entrée. Après un bref coup d'œil sur l'horloge (surement pour savoir combien de temps il était resté dehors), il entra dans la douche. Jack enclencha le jet d'eau et resta quelques instants sous l'eau fraîche sans bouger. Sa respiration rapide et son pouls ralentissaient peu à peu. Sa peau foncée par la terre fut immédiatement éclaircie par le liquide transparent. Je frissonnai, non pas de froid, mais de curiosité, j'oubliai rapidement mon but –lui parler de nous – et continuai à le regarder. Soudain, avec une grande souplesse, il attrapa la bouteille de savon entrain de tomber et fit atterrir une noisette de gel pour le corps sur ses imposantes mains. Maintenant recouvertes de savon, ses pattes passaient et repassaient sur les reliefs de son anatomie, entre chaque plissement de peau et au dessus de bosses surprenantes. A chaque instant, il continua cette activité passionnante. L'eau assombrie dégoulinait le long de son corps et disparaissait par le trou prévu. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui s'éclipsait, je pus sentir l'odeur de transpiration disparaître, laissant place à un parfum érotique d'une telle splendeur que je crus presque me trouver sous la douche.

Malgré la saison fraîche, le fait que je sois peu habillée et l'eau froide qui ne réchauffait pas la pièce, je n'eu pas froid, ce corps en face de moi me tenu chaud. Je fus en extase devant ce corps qui à chaque seconde se dévoilait et paraissait de plus en plus doré. Jacob brillait par la mousse abondante qui recouvrait pratiquement tout son corps et par la pureté de sa chair bronzée par le soleil du midi. C'est vrai, il avait bien raison, son physique m'attirait, en plus d'être telle qu'une chaudière, il était si parfait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'appreci… non de l'aimer, un peu, oui.

Son visage, sous le jet d'eau, penché vers le haut m'inspira une force et un courage inébranlable. Cette sensation de sécurité me donnait une envie de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel, de turbulent. J'avais au fond de moi une envie folle de le rejoindre sous la douche, mais je me reteins et continuai de contempler la scène. Lui, poursuivait son massage, avec la tête toujours sous le pommeau de douche, il fut passionnant. Je fixai les endroits où il toucha sa chair ils étaient mouillés et assoiffant !

Le bruit de l'eau renforça la sensation de frémissement d'un corps et rafraichissait les parois de la salle de bain recouvertes de buée. Tout plein de goutes tombaient constamment sur le carrelage rouge de la salle d'eau. Cette douche, étonnamment moderne, se trouvait en centre de la pièce. Elle n'avait que deux murs en verre, et je pouvais ainsi observer Jacob. L'eau dégoulinait par dessus sa nuque, sur sa longue colonne vertébrale, puis entre ses fesses.

Jacob remit de la mousse parfumée sur sa taille et ses hanches. Je suivis le mouvement de ses mains appliquées, comme fascinée par ce sensuel déplacement! Jacob frotta son dos et ses fesses avec sa main droite, avec l'autre il s'occupa de la partie de face pour un plaisir frénétique. Je me demandai à qui il pouvait bien penser en se fessant plaisir, je ne connais pas vraiment les jeunes filles de la réserve. Mais bon, j'étais chez lui, sans qu'il ne le réalise j'espère, entrain de le regarder se laver sous la douche. Je m'étais au paravent imaginé Jacob nu, mais ce que je vis dépassait tous mes songes.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un cri, Jacob cria quelque chose. Avec le bruit de l'eau, et mon extase je cru comprendre « Bé-bé » mais les secondes après furent troublantes, j'entendis un puissant « BELLAAHH-H-HH » puis plus doucement un autre « Bella » et encore un autre. Je souris, c'était tout ce que j'attendais, tous allait à merveille jusqu'au moment où j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais sur le canapé-lit de Jack et je l'aperçu au dessus de moi. Il me chantonna « Bella ! Bella ! Réveille-toi.» et me dit d'un air rieur « Hey, t'as fait un cauchemar, c'était quoi ces cris ? J'peux donc pas te laisser cinq minutes, le temps d'aller me doucher, sans que tu roupilles ». Je lui répondis en riant « Merci ». Il du comprendre que je le remerciais de m'avoir réveillée…

Une fois debout, il me rappela que l'on devait se dépêcher, car la séance de cinéma allait bientôt commencer. J'eu de la peine à me concentrer sur la projection, même avec un grand film d'action, la chaleur et la puissance de Jack à côté de moi me fessaient encore et toujours palpiter.

* * *

><p>Alors envie d'en rêver ? *-*<p>

Poster des reviews!


End file.
